


Under Your Skin

by StrawberryScribbles (StrawberrySmog)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Biting, Blood and Injury, F/F, Fanart, Hate Sex, or the immediate aftermath of it anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberrySmog/pseuds/StrawberryScribbles
Summary: Catra gets bitey. Glimmer gets angry.
Relationships: Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36
Collections: The First Annual Femslash Kink Exchange 2020





	1. Main Image

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AkaUsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaUsa/gifts).



> I kept this pretty light on setting detail, although in my head this is set during their time as prisoners together. Chapter two is just the lineart and some alternate coloring jobs. Hope you like it!


	2. Extras




End file.
